white houses
by andthenshesaid
Summary: we promise eachother it's till the end. LucyxNatsu. AU


_crashed on the floor when i moved in  
this little bungalow with some strange new friends  
stay up too late, and i'm too thin  
we promise each other it's till the end_

Lucy strolled happily along the edge of the river. She'd been saving up for _forever _to move away from her father. And now she had.

She was even going to have roommates. 3 of them. And a cat.

It was going to be so exciting.

She'd been homeschooled for most of her life, anyway. And this was going to be fun.

Really fun. Very fun. The most fun she'd ever had in her life.

She's living on a beach and she's going to have friends and her life is going to be a fairy tale.

_now we're spinning empty bottles, it's the five of us  
with pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
i can't resist the day  
no, i can't resist the day_

There's a boy named Natsu. And he's funny and cute and he yells a lot, especially at 6 AM when no human being should be awake.

Then there's another boy named Gray. He's tall and dark and handsome and doesn't wear many clothes and he fits most of the qualities of Lucy's-ideal-boy.

And Erza, the other girl, who's so gorgeous it's just kind of scary. She's got really long red hair and she hits people a lot, but Lucy kind of likes her anyway.

And of course, Happy. He's Natsu's cat and everyone treats him like a person, so Lucy's started doing it too.

Her father would laugh.

But she sits on the roof of their white house and drinks something out of a bottle that Gray had bought and watches the sunrise.

_jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'cause when she dances she goes and goes  
beer through the nose on an inside joke  
and i'm so excited, i haven't spoken_

Natsu drags them all to a club. Gray sighs a lot, calls Natsu an idiot, but goes anyway and in about 5 seconds has girls all over him. Erza gets pretty into it. She likes to dance.

So they go into the club and Erza dances and dances, sometimes with a sexy blonde boy and sometimes with Gray and once or twice with a blue haired boy.

Lucy dances with Natsu a lot.

The clubs a little loud for and she kind of just wants to be alone reading.

But Natsu makes her laugh so hard beer comes out of her nose. It comes out of Natsu's nose too and hits the blonde with the completely fake boobs.

It just makes them laugh harder.

_and she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
maybe i'm more clever than a girl like her  
the summer's all in bloom  
the summer is ending soon  
it's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
but I hold onto secrets in white houses_

Lucy's a little jealous of Erza.

She doesn't really know who _wouldn't _be jealous of Erza. She's pretty and scary and gets boys and she's strong and she tans really well and she knows fashion.

But Erza's Erza and its kind of impossible to hate someone like that.

She's a bit jealous of Gray too, just because he's sososo pretty and it's really not fair.

After she finds out how funny he is drunk, she stops caring.

She's a bit jealous of Natsu because he's so happy and so cheerful and she sometimes she just wants something bad to happen to him, usually when it's in the morning or she's in a bad mood.

Then Gray tells her, in a moment of drunken bonding, about how Natsu's father shot his mother and walked out, and then his foster father just disappeared after that.

She feels bad then and takes the gang out for pizza.

_maybe i'm a little bit over my head  
i come undone at the things he said  
and he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
we were all in love and we all got hurt_

Its two months into the summer when she realizes she might be in love with Natsu.

Or at least in lust, because he looks reallyreallyreally pretty in red.

But also two months into the summer, Erza gets her heart broken by the blue haired boy, and Lucy's new sister's heart being broken is way more important then something that may or may not be true, so she just kind of shoves those feelings under and helps Erza be sad.

But it's kind of nice when they're all hanging out, watching TV, with Gray resting her head on Erza's shoulder and Erza's feet on Natsu's lap and Natsu's arm around her.

_i sneak into his cars cracked leather seat  
the smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
boy; we're going way too fast  
it's all too sweet to last_

One day, Natsu's foster father sends him a car.

Lucy doesn't know how he knows it's from him, but the pink haired boy just says he knows and Lucy doesn't argue.

It's pretty and hotshot red and when he's in it Natsu seems to shine brighter and Lucy likes it.

Then she sees him and some white haired girl making out in the back seat and her nice happy little world crumbles a bit.

_it's alright and i put myself in his hands  
but i hold on to secrets in white house's  
love, or something ignites in my veins  
and i pray it never fades in white houses_

The day after what Erza calls "the car incident," Lucy gets a little drunk and convinces Natsu to take her for a ride in said car.

It's probably not the smartest thing she's ever done.

They drive around a bit and then he kisses her and she kisses back and he tastes so good and he feels warm and it's so good.

Not the smartest thing she's done, either.

She thinks driving back to the white house is a pretty smart decision actually.

Following Natsu into his room probably wasn't.

_My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake_

She wakes up lying next to Natsu, sans clothing, and she really doesn't want to know exactly what happened.

It's that exact moment when she contemplates actually leaving the white house. She doesn't know where she'd go. Back to her father is barely an option, and her job of waitressing isn't exactly making her into a millionaire.

But she doesn't really know if she can face him when he wakes up.

It's cloudy outside.

She wants it to rain.

_maybe you were all faster than me  
we gave each other up so easily  
these silly little wounds will never mend  
i feel so far from where i've been_

It's August and Gray met a girl and Erza's jealous and she and Natsu are still avoiding each other and her world is crumbling a bit more.

She starts to really get that maybe they're not as close as they were; they're not a _family _anymore, when they're sitting watching TV. Gray's in a whole separate arm chair, with that girl, who's actually pretty nice, on his lap, and Erza's sitting on the floor, obviously attempting to ignore everything, but failing. Natsu and Lucy are sitting on opposite ends of the couch.

She really does want to fix it, but she doesn't really know to, not without someone's help.

So instead she takes the path of least resistance and goes to the library with her new friend Levi, because Levi's nice and simple and just easy to be with.

_so i go, and i will not be back here again  
__i'm gone as the day is fading on white house's  
__i lie, put my injuries all in the dust  
__in my heart is the five of us in white houses_

It's finally raining outside while Lucy packs.

She thinks it's time to go back to her fathers. He's sent her a letter, and everything. Well. His secretary sent an e-mail, which is good because it means she still doesn't know where she is. He said that he had something he needed to tell her.

It's probably a trap, something to get her stuck in an arranged marriage or something, but she's pretty sure she's past the point of caring anyway.

That's when Natsu bursts into her room. He glares at her luggage and tells her she's not leaving.

After a long argument, a few hugs, a heartfelt speech, and some kisses, he drags her downstairs.

And there's Erza and Gray and Happy and they're all smiling at her.

She decides to stay.

_and you, maybe you'll remember me  
what i gave is yours to keep in white houses  
in white houses  
in white houses_

**Mkay. So. I had inspiration. And I wrote this in about 30 minutes. I'm actually pretty proud of it. **

**Thoughts?**


End file.
